


Tony Stark Has a Type

by tony_luvv



Series: Gamora Tops Tony [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Established Relationship, F/M, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex, Threesomes, Vaginal Sex, more like vine sex, slight Pinning Steve, trans species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: During some down time, the last person Tony ever expected to see was his, thought to (possibly) be dead, ex-girlfriend, Poison Ivy. And if you thought that was crazy, imagine his surprise when his current girlfriend invites his ex to sex with them!Thank god Rhodey's got it all figured out.
Relationships: Gamora/Tony Stark, Gamora/Tony Stark/Poison Ivy, Past Tony Stark/Poison Ivy
Series: Gamora Tops Tony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/947718
Kudos: 12





	Tony Stark Has a Type

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at all what I thought it was going to be. But this is the best writing I've produced in mouths so I will not take it back.   
> This can be read as a stand alone or as a part of the "Below the Belt" storyline.   
> Also sorry for any errors, I literally just finished writing this and yes, I am posting it. Also I will not figure out why shit happens in this story, it's porn with extra. And YES this is a direct result of me binging the first season of Harley Quinn on HBO now the other day.

Things have been slow at the compound. No new missions, no sudden emergencies, things are peaceful to say the least. Most of the Avengers were taking advantage of the downtime, lazing about the compound.

At the moment, Tony was hiding out in his office. Too restless to go to his room and too jittery to go to his workshop, he’d retreated to the one place where no one would think to look for him. At the moment he wasn’t feeling very... _ sociable _ .

He missed Gamora. For the past year, since he started dating the intergalactic assassin, he’s been splitting him time between Earth and Space. The Guardians had brought him back to Earth three weeks ago, giving him time to check on his team and company. They’d been back for a week when an accident at one of his SI labs happened. Pepper already had her hands full with the board and a million other things so Tony was sent to Japan to take care of the accident. He’d been gone for less than 24 hours when Gamora called and said they had a job and would be leaving in the next few minutes. Tony was noticeably upset to be left behind but understood that he needed to stay behind and the Guardians were needed elsewhere. 

Well that was 13 days, 7 hours, 52 minutes, and 44 seconds ago. He handled Japan, finished three years worth of upgrades and projects for SI, got updated on all things Avengers from Steve, and had a boys weekend with Rhodey. He hasn’t heard a word from Gamora or any of the other Guardians since they left and he was anxious. He knows damn well the team can handle themselves but Space still made him uneasy. Even after five years, the battle of New York still haunts him. But Gamora and their travels made it bearable. 

So with nothing else to keep his mind and hands busy, he’s taken to hiding in his office. Clearly the better alternative than Steve trying to sit him down to talk about  _ feelings _ .

He was mindlessly tapping through current events on his tablet when something moves out of the corner of his eye. For some reason he can’t be bothered to remember, there is a plant in the corner of his office. Something either given as a joke or that came with the office, he’s pretty sure it’s called a pothos plant. He’s not sure why anyone would put a plant in here, he’s off world now most of the time these days and when he is on Earth he’s certainly not in his office (this time excluded since it’s special circumstances, you know, with the hiding and stuff - anyway back to the plant). The poor plant was probably on death’s door, sagging and limp, the life drained away after so much time without proper care. Until now. Right before his very shocked eyes, the plant gained it’s healthy green color back, its vines thickened. It was like watching something breathe life back into the plant.

Tony’s eyes widened because he knew it wasn’t some _ thing _ , it was some _ one _ .

“Shit!”

* * *

Steve was in the hall, hands on his hips when Clint and Natasha found him. 

The archer was the first to speak up, “What’s the matter, Cap? Lose something?” 

Before Steve could answer Natasha cut in, “He’s posing.”

Clint snorted unattractively at that, “Posing, why would he be posing?”

“Google Earth, always got to be camera ready.” Clint was bent over, laughing while Natasha stared at the captain smugly.

“If you two are quite finished, I was looking for Tony.” Steve had wanted to check on the genius since he hadn’t seen much of the other man during his stay back with them. Since the man started traveling with the Guardians he was hardly ever around and when he was home he was usually too busy to spend time with them. Before, when Tony was still an active Avenger, Steve had enjoyed the other man’s company. Their friendship had been strained those first couple years but Steve had thought they moved past it. Often he’d go to the genius to get a better understanding of the 21st century or to consult on Avengers business. Now it seems like the genius is back to actively avoiding him when he’s home.

“Well,” Steve was pulled out of his somber thoughts by Bucky appearing beside him, “if you’re looking for Stark, he’s coming his way...and fast.” As one, Steve and Bucky turned around to see Tony come flying around the corner, sprinting as he ran right towards them.

Steve was instantly on alert, “Tony, what’s wrong!?”

The genius didn’t even falter in his steps, running right past the group of heroes, a steady stream of curses flying out his mouth as he ran by. Steve didn’t hesitate to follow the clearly distressed genius, the other three following along more out of curiosity than actual urgency.

They were headed to the main entrance of the compound when the big glass doors were thrown open right before Tony reached them. Everyone came to a screeching halt right by the open doors. Steve only had a second to take in the green vines holding the doors open before one wrapped around Tony and dragged him outside. “TONY!” Steve immediately fell into Captain America, leader of the Avengers mode. “Natasha, Buck, take the side exits to flank this thing. I want it boxed in before it can even think about going anywhere. Clint, get your bow and get to high ground, I want to know what we are dealing with and how many there are if there are more.” Steve dashed outside, knowing his team would follow his orders without him having to check.

Outside, the sun was right in his eyes so he struggled to see what type of creature had Tony. From what he could make out while his eyes adjusted to the light, was that it wasn’t hurting the billionaire, only holding him in place. He needed to free Tony before that changed.

He stepped forward, analysing the best place to strike when a strong hand landed on his shoulder. “What - Col. Rhodes?”

Said man was calmly standing beside him now, one hand holding his shoulder while the other pinched the bridge of his nose. “Stand down, Captain.”

“What? Tony’s been taken, we can’t just stand by and do nothing.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Buck, Natasha, and Clint come up behind him and Rhodes. “Guys, what the hell, I gave you an order!”

“And I cancelled that order, I’m telling you Cap, stand down. Tony’s fine…” Steve couldn’t believe it, their friend, Rhodes  _ best _ friend, was being attacked and everyone was acting like nothing was happening. A determined look came over the captain's face, he wouldn’t let any harm come to Tony, even if no one else would - “I’m pretty sure Tony can handle his ex-girlfriend.”

Steve almost fell over himself, “His what?”

* * *

Strong vines held him above the ground and pulled him closer to her. He was sweating, nervous and anxious because he honestly never thought he’d see her again. The vines curled tighter around him as if hearing his thoughts and he shuddered. Remembering all the things these vines could do, and have done, to him.

Her arms were spread slight as if to bring him into a hug but were actually controlling the vines around him. She was sitting on a giant purple flower when he came to a stop, hovering slightly above her. “Hey, Babe.”

“H-Hi Ivy…” Tony honestly couldn’t believe it, he hasn’t seen this woman in almost eight years and now she’s suddenly here. “What...what are you-?”

She still looked so beautiful, her green skin glowing under the bright sun, her red hair framing her face. It’s straightened now and longer than the last time he saw her. Even getting a closer look he can see her face is different. Cheekbones sharper, face slimed, and the faintest hints of laugh lines. Her eyes still have that yellow tint but it doesn’t seem as harsh as it used to be. All these little changes but her scent, her scent is still the same. “Ivy…” He couldn’t quite believe he was seeing her again.

“Did you miss me, babe?”

A slight frown marred his face, “Of course I did. Everyday I thought about what happened, wondering if you were okay and if I’d ever see you again.” He looked away, all that past hurt suddenly resurfacing and making his heart ache.

Ivy’s smug smile fell, she knew she’d hurt him, knew she left so suddenly and without a word only to randomly appear again. Her greatest regret was hurting him. With a stray thought, her flower seat rose higher and her vines brought him closer, meeting in the middle so she could caress his face between her hands. “Tony…”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

Irritated that their moment was interrupted, Ivy gently lifted Tony above her out of harms way and lowered herself to the ground. “Who are you and what do you want?” Her hand went to her hip as she glared down the blonde beefcake that interrupted her and Tony’s moment. She briefly took in the crowd gathered in front of her, beside the blonde was Rhodes. A flash of fear went through her at the man’s impassive stare. Before, her and Rhodes had an understanding of sorts and she had essentialed fucked up her side of the deal. Hesitantly she bowed her head to him in a mock show of respect, he returned the favor and then fell into a parade rest. It was the best outcome she could hope for. Although nervous to take her eyes off the colonel, she looked over the others. Slight behind Rhodes was a buff brunette with long hair, cute but could never compare to her Tony. On the other side there was a short redhead chick and a short dirty blonde guy with great arms. 

Her attention was brought back to the first blonde beside Rhodes when the man stepped forward and started screeching at her. “What do you mean!? We should be asking you that! This is our home! You can’t just show up and take Tony like that! Let him go.”

If humans could growl she’s sure this blonde would be doing it. Her arms crossed over her chest, “My business with Tony is none of your concern.”

She could see the blonde winding up to go into a bitch fit about her Tony when he paused. At the same time she felt a twinge in her vines. Something cut through her vines where they had been wrapped around Tony.

What was left of the vines cut retreated to her side, and every turned when something landed beside them. A woman of green complexion, much like her own was holding Tony bridal style while her severed vines fell away from his body. She didn’t like the look he was giving her as his arms circled her shoulders in a loose hold.

“Hello, Tony.”

A light blush covered his cheeks and he was smiling so sweetly for her, “Hi, Gamora. Welcome back.”

This  _ Gamora _ placed a kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth, still holding him up. “You’ve gotten yourself into trouble again.”

“None more than usual.”

Seeing Tony in another woman’s hold, being sweet the way he was only ever sweet with  _ her _ , it made Ivy seethe with anger. And if she wasn’t already naturally the color, some would say she was  _ green _ with envy.

A new male, dressed in leathers with a ridiculous tee shirt popped up among the group and broke the silence that had fallen, “Whoa, gone for two weeks and you miss everything. What’s going on, Stark?”

“Oh, well…” carefully, Tony moved until Gamora, reluctantly, set him down. He grabbed Gamora’s hand and moved them so he was between the two green women, “everyone, this is Poison Ivy, my ex-girlfriend. Ivy, that’s the Avengers, those are the Guardians,” some distinct characters that seemed pretty alien (although she didn’t have much room to talk) gathered behind the man in leathers, “and this is Gamora, my girlfriend.”

* * *

The tension in the air was suffocating making everyone in the compound uncomfortable. Although Tony was feeling it the worst, drowning in it as he was trapped in the middle. 

After very awkward introductions were made, Rhodes was able to herd everyone back inside. Currently Ivy and Gamora were sat across from each other at the kitchen table while Tony made them coffee. The Avengers and Guardians were lingering around the common room, being anything but subtle in their eavesdropping. Rhodey watched how Tony’s hands shook the barest amount as he poured the coffee into three mugs. 

Time to carry out some big brother duties. “Alright, up and at ‘em.” Clapping his hands he herded the Avengers and Guardians out of the west wing. “Might as well take advantage of both teams being here, training room B should do just fine for all of us.”

Almost everyone took the hint and started to clear out the common room.  _ Almost _ everyone. Steve was still standing by the couch, watching the three people across the room and looking like he was going to insert himself into  _ that _ mess. “Come along, Captain. They’ll need a moment.”

“But-”

“Steve. Leave. It. Alone.” The colonel glared the other man into submission until he left. He took a moment to catch Tony’s eyes, letting him know he’ll keep the others away and that he’s here for him before exiting the room himself.

He found Steve down the hall looking concerned and like he wanted to turn back,  _ what a pain in the ass. _

“Steve, seriously. Calm down. Tony can handle himself and those two would never harm him.”

Looking at the guy, Rhodes could tell he was struggling to even put words to his concerns let alone describe it to him.  _ Denial ain’t just a river in Egypt.  _ It was almost sad really. It’s seems everyone except Tony and Steve himself have figured out that the Captain cares for Tony in a not so platonic way. Tony because he’s off world most of these days and mostly caught up in his girlfriend. Steve on the other hand, no ones really sure why he hasn’t figured it out. But he will, someday. 

“Come on Steve, I’ll let you pick the first drill to take your mind off things. Plus, I think that confrontation is going to end a lot differently than you think.”

* * *

Tony was going to have an anxiety attack. Currently he was sitting at the head of the table with his first love on his left and the current love of his life on the right. Neither have spoken since they sat down, eyes never leaving each other. Even when he had sat the coffee down in front of them.

He couldn’t take the silence any longer, “Ivy,” immediately he had the attention of both women, “what are you doing here?”

Ivy’s features soften as she took in Tony and looked him in the eyes. She always loved his eyes, “Babe…”

“No Ivy,” it stung, for him to cut her off like that, but she could see how much it hurt him too, “you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to leave, disappear for  _ years _ and then come back and act like nothing happened.” She knew this would be painful, that she made mistakes and was ready to face them. But it still surprises her how much it hurts seeing him. Seeing how much she hurt him. “I loved you,” the use of past tense stole the air from her lungs, “I was so in love with you, I would have left everything, was  _ ready _ to leave everything, but then you were gone. I looked for you, went to anyone I could think of to give me a hint of where you went. When that didn’t work I thought I’d wait, wait for you to come back. But you didn’t, you never came back. Thought maybe you’d died and I wasn’t there to help you.” His hands were clenched on the table and Ivy reached out to grab them, too afraid to speak but still wanting him to know she was there. “But that wasn’t the worst.”

She squeezed his hands, “Tony…”

“I thought you didn’t love me.” The whispered confession, the heartbreak in his voice made her feel like scum. “I thought I did something wrong.”

“You  _ never _ did anything wrong. And I do love you. Never doubt my love for you.”

Tony ripped his hands away, pushing back from the table and jumping to his feet, “BUT YOU LEFT AND NEVER CAME BACK.” Tears were in his eyes now and he was trembling where he stood. He was right, this was her fault. She took off without a word, leaving him to question himself and her actions. Looking back she’s not even sure why she did it in the first place. What had possessed her to leave this man that she loved with her entire being, all without a word as to why? 

“Why did you leave?” Tony was crying now and nothing hurt more than seeing him cry. Especially when it was her fault. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No! God no, Tony, this was never your fault. It was mine. I messed up, I screwed up everything, I made a mistake.” Ivy was standing at this point and quickly pulled the brunette into her arms, holding him as he cried into her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Tony. I’m sorry I hurt you.” Her hand was in his hair, fingers smoothing those silky curls as he cried and sniffled into her clothes.

“You broke my heart, Ive.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, Babe.” Tony sniffled again before pulling back, one hand coming up to whip away the tears on his face. She was quick to whip away the ones on his other cheek. “I still love you.”

Tony choked on what could have been a laugh or a sob, the fresh tears gathering in his eyes led her to believe the latter. “I never stopped.” He admitted. She smiled, this felt like the first ray of sunshine after long months of stormy weather. 

“But I love Gamora too.” Fuck, she nearly forgot about the other woman after being so caught up in Tony. Gamora was standing with them now, one of her arms curled around Tony’s waist. Gamora had been with them the whole time, watching everything unfold between the two of them. “Ivy, I-I don’t know what you expected coming here today. But I love Gamora and won’t do anything to hurt her.”

Ivy sighed, “I’m still not sure why I came here either, but I knew I missed you and wanted to see you.” Tony’s body tensed up at the admission. She could see how conflicted he was and felt and it tore her up to do this to him. She wanted to say something, to ease his sorrows, to bring his beautiful smile back but couldn’t think of what to say. It looked like he didn’t know what to say either.

Gamora stepped in between them. “Tony, could I have a moment with Ivy please?”

If Ivy was surprised by the request, Tony was doubly so. Eyes darting back and forth between the two before nodding his head, “Um, okay. I’ll just go to my room for now. Let Friday know if you need me?”

“Of course.” Gamora placed a soft kiss on his lips and then watched the brunette leave. He glanced back a few times but did as the alien asked and left. Once Gamora was sure Tony was gone and out of hearing range she turned around to face her.

“What are your intentions?”

Ivy’s hackles were instantly raised, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what are your intentions with Tony? Do you plan to take him back?” She wanted to say yes, wanted to get in this aliens face and let her know just who Tony belonged too. But she couldn’t, she had no right. And just like that, all of the fight left her.

“Even if I want him, he wouldn’t leave you. I don’t want to cause him more heartache than I already have.” She meant it too. Tony had been nothing but good to her and it seems all she’s done is hurt him. She’d give anything to go back and stop herself from leaving that day. But she can’t and she has to live with her past actions. Tony may love her but she lost him long ago, lost any right to claim him.

“So you wish to make amends, to find closure and give it in return.” 

“I guess, you could say that.” 

There was a moment of silence between them where they just stared each other down, although there was no hostility this time.

Gamora spoke, “Then tonight, you join us. Tonight, I will allow you to show Tony all the love you hold for him and give him the last of it. Come morning, you’ll say your goodbyes and leave. Close the door on the past so you both may find peace and happiness in your future.”

Even though it was spoken like a command, and order, she knew what it really was. An offering, truly a blessing in disguise but an offer nonetheless, one that would not be given again.

“Thank you, Gamora.”

The alien turned, “Do not thank me, this is for Tony and only for him.” 

* * *

Tony was in his room waiting on his bed. After first he’d been pacing the floor but it made him more agitated so he sat on his bed to wait. He had no idea what the two women could be talking about. Ivy had meant so much to him, had been his everything at one point. But Gamora was his everything now. Where Ivy had felt like his whole world, Gamora was the center of his universe. Gamora did so much for him, taking him at his worst and standing by him until he was at his best. They’d been through so much together, that Earth didn’t even feel like home anymore.

A soft knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He almost fell scrambling onto his feet to answer it when the door opened. Gamora stepped inside his room and Ivy followed behind. “What’s-”

He’d barely asked anything when Ivy’s tongue was shoved down his throat, cutting him off. She completely devoured him, barely letting him pull away to catch his breath. “Ive, what are you…?” Panting, he barely managed that when she was on him again. He didn’t even realize he’d been moving until his knees caught the edge of his bed and Ivy’s weight was pushing him back onto it. As she kissed him, Ivy’s hands found his and held them down beside his head. 

After a moment she finally pulled back enough to sit on his waist but hold his hands to the bed. “I’ve been given one night,” Tony was noticeably confused but didn’t interrupt, “One night to erase any doubts you’ve ever had. One night to say I’m sorry. One night to say how much I love you.”

“But…” he turned just in time to see Gamora join him on the bed.

“I will be here too, to let you know my love has not been swayed.” Gamora leaned down to kiss him just as passionately as Ivy did, “This only happens tonight if you say okay.” 

Tony looked between them. He could figure out what they’d talked about. Gamora knows, even in the short amount of time she was given, how much Ivy means to him. How much he’s loved her and how much this woman has affected him. She also knows how much these next few hours will be the closure he never got. 

Ivy might dominate his past, but Gamora is his now and future. He truly loves her for sharing him now.

“Okay.”

After giving his consent, they worked quickly to get him and themselves naked. Once all their clothes were off they wasted very little time in getting him how they wanted. Gamora sat aside while Ivy pulled a few plant seeds from her pants pockets. She placed one in his hand and immediately thin vines with purple flowers laced around his hands. Curling and twisting tighter until his hands were bound behind his back. “Tonight is about you.” Another seed bloomed and vines as thick as a finger swirled around his thighs and waist. They kept growing, some stretching high enough to play with his chest and one went high enough to wrap around his neck. The vines around his chest rolled around his areola until his pecs felt the pull and tits were erect.

He and Gamora gasped. Gamora because Tony made such an erotica sight that made her instantly hard and Tony because it’s been so long since Ivy’s vines have held him down. Ivy wasted no time to get a taste of the man she’s missed like a limb. Once more she kissed the breath from his lungs, making sure he was panting and then tightened the vine around his neck so he couldn’t take a deep breath. Satisfied with her work, she made sure her plants held him in place, leaning back in his seated position but not laying against the bed so his arms would go numb from his weight.

She kissed, nipped and sucked at his delicious neck, leaving bright red marks on his skin. From a distance it would look like flower buds decorating the vines on his skin instead of hickeys. It’s why she’s always loved tying him up like this. As she worked down his body planting her flower kisses all over him, she grew more vines. These ones stretched and exposed his hole as she took his length in hand. “Ivy!” 

She shushed him and commanded her plants with a single thought. One much larger and thicker than the others slid up his back and circled around to the front of his mouth. Tapping his lip, Tony opened his mouth to accept the sweetened vine into his mouth. His head was tilted back as he was overwhelmed with feeling. With her vines in place she focused on his dick. She’d play with his hole in a moment. 

Having missed him, missed this, she wasted no time in putting her mouth on him. Tony was above average, about 8 inches long and a comfortable thickness. He filled her mouth so nicely but filled her pussy even better. She sucked him down to the root, letting him throb in her throat before pulling back before doing the whole thing over again. Taking her time to enjoy all the whines he made around the vine in his mouth. But as always, her Tony needed more. After a few minutes of playing with his cock she noticed the minute twitches of his waist. That little extra he always craved. It made sense why he was with Gamora. When they had been stripping she’d seen the aliens dick between her legs. Tony always loved being bottom.

A new vine came into play, this one slick and wet. It circled his twitching hole, covering him with its natural slime. She let play there, teasing at his entrance but never breaching him while she lazily sucked him off. He was squirming as much as possible in her vines, begging with his body since he couldn’t beg with his mouth. He twisted until he could look down at her. Giving her a desperate look, pleading with his teary eyes. She gave the vine in his mouth a little more growth so that he was good and stuffed. Drool running down the side of his mouth, making his beard shine under the bedroom lights. She loved that she was still able to do this to him, even if it was only for tonight.

She sucked hard on his dick one last time before pulling off, making sure to caress him with her tongue as she went. “You’ve always made the best sounds, Babe.” Lifting his dick out of the way, she got to work on balls. Licking one into her mouth, while the vine in his mouth kept him stuffed and the one at his ass continued to tease. As soon as she was done lavishing his hairless balls, she began. 

With the snap of her fingers the vine at his entrance pushed inside while the one in his mouth when from keeping him stuffed to fucking his throat. Tony reacted immediately, back arching, head thrown back, and moaning as much as possible. While he was distracted she climbed in his lap and positioned herself over his dick. Although he was withering under the assault of her vines, others still held him still so she was able to take her time lowering herself down on to his erection. It felt amazing, being connected like this again. She sat in his lap, just enjoying being filled with him while she surrounded him with all of her. God she missed this.

* * *

Gamora was very much turned on. Seeing Ivy wrap Tony up like this, stuffing him full before stuffing herself, she’d already come once. Dick hard in her hand, she stroked herself to the rhythm Ivy bouncing on Tony’s dick. Lost to pleasure as they both chased their orgasms. She wanted to be the one thrusting inside Tony but held back, letting the two have their moment. After sometime of riding him, it seemed like Ivy needed something to do with her hands...and mouth. Never stopping the movement of her hips, she bent down to his arched chest. “Look how red your tits are, Tony…” said man’s face flushed crimson at her words. Embarrassed, he kept his head back, refusing to look at his chest. 

It didn’t matter though, Ivy decided she didn’t need an audience to see her play things. Without warning she bit down on his left tit while her nail dug into the right. Tony keened around the vine in his mouth and his hips fucked up into her. As a reward, Ivy gave Tony another vine in his ass. 

They fucked each other. Tony with as much movement as the vines allowed and Ivy with her control over the plants. It was beautiful and Gamora was only slightly disappointed when they came. She would have loved to keep watching.

Resting in his lap, Ivy allowed the vine to leave his mouth and the one around his neck to loosen so he could catch his breath, but the ones in his ass remained. They were both panting, with Tony occasionally twitching under the assault of Ivy still toying with his tits. After one final twist Ivy left his poor, tortured tits alone, long enough for her to climb off his dick. “I’m nowhere near done with you.” 

While she laid down and got comfortable on her back, the vines in Tony’s ass retreated. “Come here, Tony.” Since his arms were still bound behind his back, Tony had knee crawl to the space between her legs. As soon as he was in arms length, she grabbed his face and brought him down to kiss her. Distracting him, she used a vine to guide his dick back inside of her. Tony groaned into the kiss but otherwise remained compliant to Ivy’s wishes. 

They kissed a little longer, nothing moving except their tongues. Ivy broke away first, “Gamora.”

“Yes?” Her hand still moved over her dick, release right on the edge.

“I don’t believe Tony’s been properly stuffed yet, isn’t that right, Babe?” Exhausted from his early orgasm, Tony’s head was resting in the crease of Ivy’s neck where it connected with her shoulder. He hummed to let her know he agreed. “Do you think you could help us out, Gamora?” As she spoke, the vines that had been in his ass earlier returned to part his cheeks to Gamora’s hungry eyes.

“It would be my pleasure.” Gamora wasted no time in lining herself up behind Tony before easing in. It was just what she needed to reach her second orgasm. Tony whimpered at the stretch and feeling of Gamora coming in his ass but otherwise did not move. Ivy stroked his head while Gamora came down from her high.

“Still good to go?”

“Of course.” Gamora would always be ready for more.

Taking a hold of his hips Gamora started a bruising pace, not feeling the need to build up when his ass has already been loosened up. But it was perfect for all of them, the movement rocking Tony between the two green women. It felt so good, the genius could already feel an orgasm building. It was so much, having Gamora fuck him hard enough that she was essentially fucking Ivy with his body. Tony was so turned on he could come any second. 

Ivy must have sensed this because before he knew it, thin vines were wrapping around his balls and the base of his dick. Cutting off his impending orgasm. The denial made him want to cry. He so badly wanted to come, but more than anything he wanted this to last. So he bit his tongue and let his girlfriend use him. Enjoying Gamora’s hard cock ramming inside him and Ivy’s pussy fluttering around his cock. 

The next few hours were a daze for Tony, Gamora fucked his ass raw. Filling him to the point of bursting, cum leaking out of him like a broken faucet. Ivy played with him, using her vines all over his body while using his dick and mouth to get off. He’d lost count of how many times the girls had come and how many times he himself had a dry orgasm. It was probably sometime after midnight when they’d finally let him rest, having started before dinner he passed out immediately. 

When he came to in the morning, he was lying on top of Gamora, face buried in her neck with Ivy curled along his back. Their legs were all tangled together and he’s about 60% sure Ivy plugged him with one of her vines but it doesn’t matter because right now all he could think about was going back to sleep. Which he did.

It was almost noon when the trio actually crawled out of bed. The mood was somber, Gamora giving Tony and Ivy space to say their goodbyes. With the shower turned on Tony turned to Ivy, “Walk you outside?”

She gently took his hand into hers, “I’d like that.”

The walk to the main entrance was quiet, neither knowing what to say now that their relationship was officially coming to an end. It took forever and no time at all to reach the main glass doors. 

“Tony-”

“Ive-”

They both turned, trying to talk but laughed when they spoke at the same time.

“You go first, Babe.”

Tony chuckled and grabbed her hands, rubbing the back of her hands as he thought about their past and last night. He couldn’t look her in the eye, just staring at her hands. He brought her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “I didn’t - I really…” He sighed, words escaping him. Her hands moved under his until she was able to cup his cheeks. “I never stopped loving you, I don’t think I’ll ever be able too.”

She knew what he wasn’t saying, so she said it for him, “But I broke your heart.”

“But I’m  _ in love _ with Gamora.”

“I know, Babe. And just so we're clear, I’ll never love anyone like I love you.” Tony bit his lip to stop his tears from flowing. Before she could see him cry again he threw himself into her arms, hugging her. Ivy immediately wrapped him up in her arms and vines. “Take care of yourself, Tony.” She pulled away and gave him one final kiss.

Their foreheads were touching, his eyes closed, “Goodbye, my lily.”

“Goodbye, Sunshine.”

Tony didn’t open his eyes to watch her leave. No, he kept the closed and ignored the chill of air as she walked out the door. He was going to turn around, find a jug of ice cream to drown his sorrows when he heard something just beyond the doors.

“Tony...what is that?”

Tony turns around to see Ivy standing over the burned marks in the grass that keep appearing on his property, “It’s Thor’s fault!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
